


Cat Cloned

by Arrekusu_Heiwajima



Category: DRRR, Durarara, shizaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, catboy, imsoooosorrythisisgarbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrekusu_Heiwajima/pseuds/Arrekusu_Heiwajima
Summary: Shizaya AU ~ Izaya Neko Shizuo is very good at tending to ALL of his companion's needs...





	Cat Cloned

\---  
Shizuo's home approx. 17:30  
"Oiii I'm home!, "Shizuo entered to find his cat Izaya on his couch sleeping. It was incredible to think about how he came to have this pet. Shinra Kishitani, his best friend since high school, found out that Shizuo had fallen for his high school rival, the information broker, Izaya Orihara, a couple weeks ago and decided to do him a favor. Since Izaya visited Shinra so much the self trained doctor was able to get DNA of the man, and synthesize an organism that later grew into what is now the cat-like being laying on Shizuo's couch. Izaya turned in his sleep, and purred as Shizuo stroked his arched back. "Did you miss me kitty? ", Shizuo leaned down and kissed his nose. The blonde only wished this clone could talk. It was so cute compared to how the man he was actually in love with was.

Izaya Orihara was cold looking and scowled at the blonde everytime they were in eyeshot of each other, but this clone whom he had started calling Ya-chan had an adorable little smile and was excited whenever Shizuo came home. Ya-chan also had a bright ruby eye color that seemed to shine more as Shizuo played with him. Izaya would be absolutely disgusted if he found out about this and Shizuo knew that, but that's to be expected if you're in love with your rival right? The bodyguard's shoulders slumped as he thought more about the love he could never nurture with the informant."nyyyaah..," The clone crawled on to Shizuo's lap. "Haha I'm alright kitty."

The cat stared at Shizuo seeming to be in a daze. Shizuo blushed, and thought about kissing him.

'Whoa Whoa Whoa... This is my cat I'm thinking about... err... At least... Kind of...'

The only thing that made Shizuo actually contemplate doing this was the presence of a tail and ears...

Leaning in towards the clone Shizuo's eyes closed and his lips met the other's. Surprisingly the clone did not pull away from Shizuo, and not only did he not pull away, but he pushed closer against his owner! Putting his arms around Ya -chan's waist the clone began to moan. Shizuo stiffened and pulled away in shock and embarrassment. "Y-you just moaned...? ", the clone nodded and blushed."S-so you like it?" the clone began to tug at the blonde vest as if telling him to take it off and the blonde took the hints as they were given. Soon Shizuo had the clone on his back and was palming him through his pants, watching in wonder as the cat like being twitched and shivered with pleasure. Shizuo kissed his neck licking and nipping at his soft and now warm skin. 

"nnngghhh... " Yachan gave out small noises like this as Shizuo went along touching and kissing him."Yaaachaan Do you like this ~? "the Izaya lookalike rolled his hips in agreement as his owner leaned over him to pull up his shirt. Gently Shizuo kissed his nipple giving a slight suck causing Yachan to jump."You really do like this huh? I hope you don't object to what Im about to do... "Shizuo's lips traced down the clone's bare stomach, began to unzip his companion's pants with his teeth, and unbuttoned his pants. Taking the clones length in his hand he blushed wondering if this was like how the original had his. Yachan moaned as Shizuo took him in his mouth bit by bit. Sucking and licking Shizuo bobbed his head up and down getting an amazingly loud moan from the cat like being. He undid his own pants and started to pump his own erect member. Bobbing faster and sucking just a bit harder Shizuo moaned when he tasted the clone's precum in his mouth."Aaaahh! M-master! I'm g-going to c-cum!" Hearing his voice made Shizuo go mad with lust. Taking the Neko's cock out of his mouth, and using the precum from his own he pushed into the clone's loose back entrance."Shi-Shizu!!-Nnnngh!!!" Panting the bodyguard bucked until his bedframe creaked and his companion was trembling with pleasure. Shizuo found the perfect spot to continue to buck into getting the sweetest moans and yells out of the raven haired boy. "Shizu-! Sh-Shizuo!!!AHH! I'm-I'm going to!!!-" Shizuo began ramming harder into the other grunting and panting. "I-! Aahh!!!" The Neko climaxed all over his chest and face and drowsily looked up at his owner. The blonde had finished inside him and gave out a soft moan as he pulled out. Laying beside his pet Shizuo wrapped his arms around him and smiled putting his forehead against the other's. "Yachan... You spoke... And... It..." the raven boy interrupted "Master I'm sorry!! I'll stay quiet again!!! And I'm so sorry I called you by your name."  
Shizuo kissed him and blushed, "No I like it. You're welcomed to say it all the time, and we may have to do this everyday I come home. "


End file.
